Mobian Hearts
by BlueYusei
Summary: After Sonic has weird dreams, he finds his home planet Mobius overrun by dark creatures; after he fights these mysterious creatures, he finds himself in an unknown world. Can he get back home? Will he find his friends and what is this mysterious weapon he's holding? Finished In-complete.
1. Opening

_**Okay, I'm taking a little break from my two crossovers and I'm starting a fresh new one; it's another Sonic crossover, but this time, IT'S KINGDOM HEARTS!**_

_**I thought about this for a little while and I wanted to make it a reality! I will do the Legend of Signers chapter very soon, but for now enjoy this!**_

_**This is just an opening to get you excited, but hopefully, It will get better; I might not put Sora, Riku or Kairi in it, so if you like them and not a solo story of Sonic, then you can get out!**_

_**I don't own SEGA or Square Enix (Or Disney), I just own Roxas (My OC); please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Opening**

**(Playing "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru)**

It was sunset and a purple airplane is heading towards a floating island called Angel Island, home of the Master Emerald and Guardian named Knuckles; the pilot of this plane was a two-tailed fox named Tails and standing alongside him was a blue hedgehog named Sonic. The airplane named Tornado made a safe landing and Sonic sees Knuckles waving at him and Tails.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were sitting on the steps of the Temple, chatting; after when Knuckles was finished, he was blown away like sand on a beach when it was a windy day, then suddenly, the same happened to Tails. Sonic looked down a little bit, but he tucked his legs in and pushed his hands down and kicked forward; as he was kicking the scene disappeared like his friends did.

* * *

Sonic landed onto a marble flooring of Sky Sanctuary and started attacking robots that have egg shaped heads; he attacked them by using his spin dash on their heads. Once the robots were destroyed, he found a path that lead him towards a giant floating base that showed a moustache and a pair of glasses.

* * *

As he reached the end of the path, the scene changed to a city at night and helicopters started to appear; Sonic jumped up and grabbed the bottom rail of a helicopter, he rode for a little while until he saw a being made out of water. He let go of the rail and jumped safely down on the road where the water being was; he ran towards it and started to punch it, but everything he tried didn't work because it kept resurrecting itself.

After a while, the water creature sinked down a drain and the scene was once again changed to the same city but it was completed devastated and flooded. Sonic then saw a huge sea serpent creature and seven different coloured emeralds were spinning around him; the emeralds vanished and turned Sonic into Super Sonic. He then launched towards Perfect Chaos and Perfect Chaos exploded with a big splash; Sonic jumped down safely and started running while his Super Form was vanishing.

* * *

As he was running, the scene changed the flooded city into a steep hilled city at night; he stopped running when he saw a black hedgehog with red highlighted quills holding an green emerald. He was soon gone when the black hedgehog teleported near him. When the black hedgehog teleported, the scene starts to change into a metallic base; both Sonic and the black hedgehog changed into their super forms and shot themselves towards the Biolizard; the Biolizard gets destroyed into a million tiny pieces.

Sonic teleports like what the black hedgehog did before, but the black hedgehog loses his super form and gets hurdled back to the planet below him knows as Earth. The scene changes to a grassy plain, with the black hedgehog watching the sky; he then sees a massive fleet of ships that has a logo of a man with a big moustache.

* * *

The camera zooms in at one of the ships that had a big explosion; you see Sonic grinding on a rail, while Tails is flying beside him and Knuckles is grinding with him; there were several explosions behind them, but they avoided them easily.

* * *

The Egg Fleet disappears and the scene changes to a grassy plain; Sonic jumps out of the rail and starts running on the plain. Soon, he wasn't alone, a girl who was about 20 years old was catching up to Sonic; however, Sonic stopped running when he saw in front of him, a silver hedgehog. The silver hedgehog hold out his hands towards Sonic and a blue aura surrounded Sonic; behind the silver hedgehog was a being made out of darkness that looked similar to the black hedgehog. The scene started changing from daytime to nighttime and the black and silver hedgehog was standing beside Sonic; they nodded their heads and the same seven coloured emeralds, turned them golden, giving them their super forms. The dark being changed from what he was, to a glowing winged beast; the super formed hedgehogs launched themselves towards the glowing being.

* * *

The scene changed from a dark night to a bright desert; Sonic reverted his super form and landed safely on the sand. He continued running and he noticed his ring on one of his fingers and a small flame on where his heart should be; while he was running, a female genie, who is named Shahra was levitating alongside him.

* * *

As the scene was changing, Sonic's ring disappeared and the flame on his chest lit out; with a glow of white light, a sword with a face near the handle appeared on his right hand. He stops running when he reaches a forest and he sees someone familiar to him in knight armour; he attacks him with his sword and guards the knight's attacks with it.

* * *

Sonic finishes the knight off and the scene changes once again, to a small beach village at night; Sonic looks at the full moon that has appeared and starts to change his body. Sonic's quills become more slanted, his ears become more pointy, his teeth become sharper, his hands become claws and his shoes have got huge spikes on them. The newly transformed Sonic runs towards some strange beings and uses his rubber-like arms to bash them.

* * *

He crushes a couple of enemies and starts to run once again; while he was running the scene changed from a village at night to a amusement park in space and his werehog form disappeared, showing his normal hedgehog form. As he was running, a bunch of coloured creatures flew alongside Sonic; there was a cyan one, a yellow one, a blue one, a green one, a pink one, a purple one, a violet one, a orange one and lastly a red one; the cyan coloured one entered Sonic's body and Sonic zapped forward in lightning speed.

* * *

Sonic, using the cyan wisp's ability, reached a place that was very similar to him; it had green hills and totem poles on the side of the road. The place was only half-coloured while the rest of it was white and lifeless; he then started running on this road, until he found a small ledge to jump on. Without hesitation, Sonic jumped in the air while he curled up into a ball; he then uncurled himself to find a smaller version of himself doing the same thing beside him. Once they both landed safely, the Modern Sonic charged forward while the Classic Sonic was catching up; once they were both at the same distance, they both raced each other.

* * *

Modern Sonic was in the lead and for the last time, the scene changed from a white space to a city, that was familiar to his home planet; in front of him, he sees a crab-like robot with saw blades on its legs and pincers. Standing alongside him was the black hedgehog from before and a human male who was unconscious behind them; Sonic and the black hedgehog, used their spin dashes against the robot and it gets destroyed in seconds.

You see the human from before in a bedroom, but he was alive and well, standing right next to the two hedgehogs; then suddenly the scene changes from a bedroom to a dark pit. Sonic shoots down head first, at the darkness below; after a few minutes of falling, he opens his eyes to see that he was standing on a platform. He looked around at where he was and after a few steps, lots of birds flapped away from the platform, revealing a stain-glassed platform, showing a boy with spiky, brunette hair, wearing red shorts and huge yellow shoes; but what confused the hedgehog the most, was the weapon the boy in the picture was holding, it was a key shaped sword...

* * *

_**Ohh... This opening sounds good! I hope everyone knows what's going on... Please review me!**_


	2. Dive into the Heart

_**Yes! Here's another chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews! I guess that if you make a kingdom hearts story, you instantly become popular!**_

_**This one's all about Sonic's dream, I kept the plot of Kingdom Hearts 1 for this one so enjoy! I would like to say that I just saw a trailer for Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix and it looks very awesome; I'm totally getting that when it releases here in the UK!**_

_**Here you go and enjoy and please give me some reviews!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Dive into the Heart**

**(Playing "Dive into the Heart" from Kingdom Hearts I)**

Sonic stared once more at the stain glass platform that he was standing on; it was mostly blue in colour except for one person that was coloured differently. The different coloured person had brown, spiky hair and his eyes were closed; he was wearing large, yellow shoes, a red jumpsuit with a black overjacket over it. He also has white gloves and he has a crown necklace; but what really caught Sonic's attention was the weapon the boy was holding. It was a typical skeleton key with a long silver keychain which had a mouse token at the end of it; the teeth was crown shaped, the guard was bright gold and the rainguard was blue. Next to the boy were four people he didn't recognise; two of the them were human, while the other two were anthropomorphic animals.

Sonic was taking a few steps back thinking _'Where am I? What is this place?'_ He looked behind him to realise that he was the near the edge; he wobbled a bit, but he regained himself and was safely standing on the platform. He was calm for a while until a voice spoke up:

_**So much to do,**_

_**so little time...**_

_**Take your time.**_

_**Don't be afraid.**_

Sonic jumped at the voice but somehow, he wasn't afraid of it; even though he wanted to know where this place was, he felt a lot calmer when he heard the voice. He asked "Who are you?" The voice didn't answer his question, but it did say:

_**The door is still shut.**_

_**Now step forward.**_

_**Can you do it?**_

Sonic looked up and thought _'Door? What door? And that's a stupid question, of course I can step forward!'_ Sonic took a few steps forward and he was looking up from the centre; suddenly, three pedestals started to show up one by one. The first pedestal appeared on Sonic's left and a shield with the same mouse image appeared, the voice spoke again as each pedestal came up:

_**Power sleeps within you.**_

The next pedestal appeared on Sonic's right and a staff with the same mouse symbol at the end of it, appeared.

_**If you give it form...**_

The last pedestal appeared in front of Sonic and a sword appeared; it was a normal typical sword with the mouse symbol on the handle.

_**It will give you strength.**_

_**Choose well.**_

Sonic looked at the three objects and thought _'So I just need to pick one? Alright then..'_ Sonic went towards the pedestal with the shield; he jumped on top of it and picked up the shield. The voice explained:

_**The power of the guardian.**_

_**Kindness to aid friends.**_

_**A shield to repel all.**_

_**Is this the power you seek?**_

Sonic listened to the voice and thought that the shield suited him perfectly; he was always protecting his friends, no matter what the situation was. He then said "Yes", the shield disappeared in a flash of white and the voice replied:

_**Your path is set.**_

_**Now, what will you give up in exchange?**_

Sonic looked at the two remaining weapons, the staff and the sword; he remembered the voice saying that the sword gives him strength, but he wasn't sure about the staff. He walked towards the pedestal that had the staff on top and jumped on top of it, he picked up the staff and the voice said:

_**The power of the mystic.**_

_**Inner strength.**_

_**A staff of wonder and ruin.**_

_**You give up this power?**_

Sonic knew that there was no such thing as magic, so it was ideal to give up this power; he answered "Yes". Like the shield, the staff disappeared in a flash of white, the voice asked:

_**You've chosen the power of the guardian.**_

_**You've given up the power of the mystic.**_

_**Is this the form you choose?**_

* * *

Sonic said "Yes" without hesitation; then suddenly, the pedestals, including the one Sonic was standing on started to tumble down. Sonic jumped off of it and the pedestals were fading away; he looked around the platform and he noticed that it started to shatter until there was nothing left. He was falling down in this process and he found another stain glassed platform with the same design but in a different colour; he started to slow down and he safely landed on the platform.

A white glow appeared on his right hand and the sword he saw before was shown; he held onto it and practiced with the sword a bit. The voice spoke again as dark creatures emerged from the platform.

_**There will be times where you have to fight.**_

The dark creatures rose up and shown themselves to Sonic; they were half the size of Sonic and were completely black, except the eyes were glowing yellow. They also have claws and antennas on their heads.

_**Keep your light burning strong.**_

These new creatures confused Sonic, he never seen a creature like this on his home planet, Mobius; even if he wanted to use his spin dash or homing attack against them, he thought that the sword appeared for this reason. He looked at the sword, then at the creatures; he shook his head and started to swing the sword at them. Somehow it damaged them, he used his sword to attack the dark creature three times and then, it disappeared in a puff of shadow. The other dark creatures sank to the floor and made the entire platform sinkable; Sonic went down like quicksand and sank down until there was just darkness.

* * *

Sonic shakes around trying to free away from the darkness but somehow; he was on another platform that had the same design as before. _'This is just getting TOO weird...'_ He looked around the platform to see what to do next, he then found a door; this door had a frame around it, but the doors weren't solid, so Sonic's hands just went through them. _'Is this the door that the voice mentioned? I can't open it...'_ He heard a noise behind him and a beam of light appeared on the other side of the room; the beam disappeared, leaving Sonic with a small chest. He looked at the sword in his hand and without thinking, he tapped the sword on top of the chest twice; it opened up and the chest contained a Potion. Sonic looked at it confused, but he might need it later; so he hid the potion in his quills.

Sonic then twitched his ears to the direction on where the door was; when he looked at the door, the doors were now solid again. He walked towards it and thought, _'This door... does it show me the way out of here? Only one way to find out...'_ The doors opened themselves up and Sonic walked into the white light that was shinning through the door.

* * *

The white light was shown on him for a while; but it died down showing the location he was in, it was Angel Island.

_**Hold on.**_

_**The door won't open just yet.**_

_**First, tell me more about yourself.**_

_'So this isn't Mobius? Great... I better go talk to my friends then...'_ He walked towards a pink hedgehog, who was wearing a red dress and she had green eyes; she asked Sonic, "What's most important to you?" Sonic said instantly "Friendship". Amy replied "Is friendship such a big deal?" He walked away from the pink hedgehog and signed, he really didn't like that girl.

He walked towards a golden coloured fox with two tails and blue eyes, he asked "What are you so afraid of?" Even though Sonic would like to say water, he somehow couldn't say it, so he decided to say, "Getting old" which was somehow the truth, since he might not protect his friends as he gets older. The golden fox replied "Gettin' old? Is that really so scary?" Sonic walked away and lastly went towards a red echidna with a crescent moon mark on his chest; he asked "What do you want outta' life?" Sonic answered immediately "To see rare sights". The red echidna replied "To see rare sights huh?" The voice from before spoke again:

_**You want friendship.**_

_**You're afraid of getting old.**_

_**You want to see rare sights.**_

_**Your adventure begins at dawn.**_

_**As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.**_

* * *

_**The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.**_

A white light surrounded Sonic once more and he appeared on the platform he was before; the only thing that changed was that, a set of stain glassed stairs started to appear on the edge of the platform. They appeared in seconds and in about three seconds, the stairs were completed; Sonic used his super speed to get there faster since it looked long. The stairs led to another platform that had a strong light shining down in the middle; he felt safer looking at it so he walked towards it, but what the voice said to him spooked him out:

_**The closer you get into the light, the greater your shadow becomes.**_

Sonic looked behind him and thought _'My shadow?'_ The shadow looked normal at first, but what spooked out Sonic the most was that the shadow emerged out of the ground and started to get bigger in size; Sonic was slowly stepping away from it thinking _'This isn't happening...'_ The voice spoke again as the shadow was showing his claws and feet:

_**But don't be afraid.**_

_**And don't forget...**_

The dark beast was looking at Sonic, but Sonic ran back in fear; he ran until he was on the edge of the platform. He nearly tipped over, but he regained his balance; he looked back at the creature with more detail. He didn't just have claws and feet, he also had snake hair and the same glowing eyes as the ant creatures before; there was also a heart shaped hole on his chest. The sword from before appeared in Sonic's right hand and he started to swing at the creature's hands; somehow, he wanted to reach the head, but it was too high for Sonic to reach.

After whacking the hands several times, Sonic jumped back and his sword disappeared out of his hand; _'What? No!'_ The shadow was about to whack Sonic using its hands, but Sonic just about dodged it; Sonic looked at the shadow in fear, not even realising that there was a pool of darkness about to swallow him up. He started to sink in while the voice said:

_**-But don't be afraid.**_

Sonic's legs and shoes started to get covered in darkness, and slowly and surely, his whole lower body was about to sink in; the shadow just looked at him, waiting for Sonic to be sucked in darkness.

_**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**_

From looking at Sonic right now, he was a few seconds away from disappearing; since his limbs were now covered by the darkness.

_**So don't forget:**_

Sonic face was seconds away from being covered in darkness; during this, the voice spoke its final words:

_**You are the one who will open the door.**_

* * *

_**I hope Sonic's dream was awesome, please review me for ideas or positive comments!**_


	3. Mobius

_**Thanks for not many reviews... but thank you for viewing this story!**_

_**Here's the next chapter, it has 2 Kingdom Hearts I music references; so please enjoy and review me!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Mobius**

_You see a blue spiky ball, then a black spiky ball with red highlights appears on top, overlapping some of the spikes of the blue spiky ball, on the bottom half; then lastly, the spiky ball glows light blue on the edge of it and you see a cobalt, blue light zooming from right to left and left to right, very quickly, showing the word 'Mobius' in the official Sonic font._

* * *

With the midday sun beaming on his face, Sonic opened his eyes slowly and looked out what was in front of him; he saw green hills and stone pillars that have been leaning to the side, due to the years its been there, he was sleeping in the Mystic Ruins. Sonic yawned and laid back down on the grassy plain; however what he saw next, before going to sleep was a golden-furred fox with blue eyes staring at him.

He shot up surprised and looked up to see the golden-furred fox, "Whoa!"; the fox had a white-furred belly and he had white gloves like Sonic does. He has red and white shoes and instead of one tail, this fox had two tails; this fox was known as Tails, Sonic's best friend. He started laughing and Sonic then said "Gimme a break, Tails!"

Tails giggled and replied "Sorry Sonic, I just couldn't resist... what's on your mind?". Sonic said "What's wrong? This huge black thing swallowed me up; I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-" Sonic was about to continue but he got interrupted by Tails knocking him on the head; Tails asked while he was leaning down, looking at his face, "Sonic, I'm sure you were just dreaming" Sonic answered "Maybe... You're right..." Tails smiled at Sonic while he was thinking _'What was that place anyway? So bizzare...'_

Tails just smiled to Sonic and sat down next to him; Sonic then asked "Except for waking me up, what's up?" Tails looked at Sonic seriously and answered "Well, according to the others, Eggman is attacking the town again; but he's using a chaos emerald for his machine!" Sonic stood up and said "Well? What are we waiting for? C'mon!" Sonic ran towards the city in about 60 mph only because he wanted Tails to catch up; Tails however, used his twin tails as propellers and flew towards the city.

* * *

**(Playing "Egg Dragoon" from Sonic Generations)**

As Sonic and Tails reached the city, it was just like Tails said; the city looked devastated and the only person they saw was the only person they despise, it was Dr. Eggman; Dr. Eggman was Sonic's arch enemy, he builds machines to try and stop the Blue Blur, but he always ends up failing. Today, Eggman was in a machine that had a gun on one side, while the other had a long drill; it had blue, jet wings, two talon-like guns on the bottom and it had lights covering its main body; it was the Egg Dragoon.

Sonic looked at the Egg Dragoon and thought, _'I thought I got rid of that thing years ago when I was a werehog...'_ Sonic prepared a spin dash and launched himself towards where Eggman was operating his machine; however, Sonic bounced off, due to a shield protecting Eggman. Eggman started laughing and announced "No matter what you do Sonic, it won't work! I have a chaos emerald and you have nothing!" Sonic looked down on the ground and thought _'He's right, as long as he has that chaos emerald...I can't do anything except to dodge his attacks!'_

He almost avoided a drill that was about to hit his face; but he avoided it by using his speed. Sonic gave a nod to Tails and continued to get Eggman's attention; he used his speed to distract him while Tails was looking for a weak spot for the machine; Tails has always been tinkering with machines, even if he's never seen the machine before.

After a few minutes, Tails couldn't find any weak spots and Sonic was getting tired from his running; he stopped to catch his breath, but Eggman came close to him and prepared his gun to fire. He then asked "Any last words, Sonic?"

* * *

**(Playing "Night of Fate" from Kingdom Hearts I)**

Eggman prepared his gun and was about to fire at Sonic, until him, Sonic and Tails noticed dark clouds overrunning them; Sonic then asked, "Yeah, I have some final words..." Sonic pointed to the clouds and asked "What kind of clouds are they? Normal storm clouds aren't as dark as that!" Tails looked at the dark clouds in a confused way and added, "Yeah, they're too dark to be rain clouds". The clouds were slate black and the rain that was coming down were black dots from where they were seeing.

Sonic looked at the black dots falling and asked out loud, "If that's not rain, then what are they?" Without anyone asking his question, Sonic ran towards the direction of the rain clouds; Tails shouted out to Sonic "Wait for me Sonic!" but Sonic was too far away to hear him. Sonic thought while running, _'I have a bad feeling about those rain clouds... something tells me to go over there... but what is it?'_ He was half-way towards the commotion, until he noticed a huge ball that had a red glow in the centre; it was sucking up trees and natural objects.

Sonic said out loud, "What's that?" He knew that whatever that thing was, it was bad news; he looked at what's ahead of him, but he was surprised at what he saw. There were creatures that emerged from the ground; they were completely black in colour except their eyes were glowing yellow; they had antennas on their heads and sharp claws that could rip skin apart, it was the shadow beasts from Sonic's dream.

Sonic gasped at them and thought, _'They're the shadow creatures from my dream! What are they doing here? ... Whatever they are, they're bad news and I've got to stop them somehow...'_ Sonic then jumped up in the air and prepared to use his homing attack against then; as he homed attacked the first dark creature, he went straight through it. Since the homing attack didn't work, he tried using his spin dash against them, but once again, that also didn't work; as Sonic uncurled himself, he looked at the dark creatures and thought _'How can this be? I used my two main attacks against them, but I just went past through them, like they were nothing! I don't even have a chaos emerald to help me here... now I wish that Shadow would be here to help me..'_

The dark creatures leaped onto Sonic and pinned him to the ground; Sonic tried to push them over so that he can escape this, but the dark creatures were too tough to break through. The only thing Sonic can do was to stretch out his right hand and wait for the inevitable; he closed his eyes and waited for the dark creatures to devour him.

* * *

However, he heard a screech coming from the creatures; Sonic was confused as to what was happening, so he opened his eyes a fraction and noticed something unfamiliar to him. "What the-?" In his right hand, he was holding a strange sword-like weapon; most of the guard and blade looked a bit like the sword, Caliburn that he used in Camelot, except where the handle is, it has a ring-shaped guard surrounding the handle. On the bottom of the sword-like weapon, it has a silver keychain, that has a small green chaos emerald attached as decoration; for the blade, the tip of the sword has been replaced by spin dash blade.

Sonic looked at the blade in surprise and shock and asked out loud, "Caliburn? Is that you?" There was no answer, so Sonic knew that it wasn't his trusty sword, Caliburn; Sonic thought while looking at the dark creatures, _'This sword looks a lot like Caliburn... but since it didn't answer back, I guess it isn't him; I don't know what's going on here, but I need to find out soon...'_ What happened next really surprised Sonic the most; the sword lashed forward on its own accord; as it hit the dark creature, it disappeared in a black mist like it did in the dream.

Unlike his spin dash and homing attacks, this sword-like weapon can destroy these creatures; Sonic looked at the sword, then he grinned at the creatures, realising that he found the creatures weakness. _'Now, let's do this!'_ He used his new weapon against the creatures and with his speed, he got rid of hundreds of them; but no matter how many he got, they kept appearing in greater numbers. As Sonic was fighting them, he was getting claw marks over his body and gradually, he was getting weaker; he decided to find a place to recover; but no matter where he went, more dark creatures kept spawning.

_'Is there no end to these things?'_ He then looked up at the red glow sphere above and thought _'Maybe that's the cause of all this! I have to find a way to get up there! … But the question is how?'_ He looked around to find some sort of pathway to the sphere; he then found a tree about to be sucked up, so he held on tight to the trunk and held onto it until it reached the platform above. The wind was strong, but he still held on tight, regardless of the strength of the wind; he let go of the trunk as he found the platform, which was grassy, like the plains below him.

* * *

**(Playing "Destiny's Force" from Kingdom Hearts I)**

As he was looking around the platform, he saw something that was familiar to him; it was another dark creature, only this time, it was ten times bigger then those other creatures below him. This dark creature had snake-like hair and was completely black with the same yellow glowing eyes; it had huge, sharp hands and has a heart shaped hole on where his chest is. It was the huge shadow creature from Sonic's dream.

_'Looks like we're having a rematch'_ He got his sword out ready and looked for a weak spot to attack; he then thought back to the dream and decided to go against his hands again. He slashed at the right hand as it was getting close to the ground, but stopped as it was about to punch at the spot where Sonic was; Sonic dodged it easily with his speed and used his opportunity to attack the punching hand while it was still on the ground. The punching hand slowly lifted itself up, but Sonic slashed at it, like there was no tomorrow.

Sonic then saw the creature in immense pain and slowly, it was getting sucked up by the red glow sphere; in a matter of seconds, the dark creature was gone. Sonic held on tightly to a piece of wood that was stuck to the ground; but as the winds were getting stronger by the minute, Sonic's finger's were slipping one by one. As the last finger slipped out from holding the wood, Sonic was swooped up into the red glow sphere.

After that, all he saw was black...

* * *

_**I hope Sonic's keyblade description was okay; it's basically, what you see in the picture if you didn't know; please review me!**_


	4. Reunion

_**Finally! It's done! This chapter is over 2,200 words; I think this is the longest chapter I've made so far!**_

_**Now here's the next chapter! There is an OC appearance here and he'll be in this story from now on. Sora and his friends might come very late in this story so sorry everyone, but no Sora for a while...**_

_**Please review me and enjoy! I hope you like the new picture on the top!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Reunion**

All Sonic felt was pain... he saw only black and every part of his body ached. He had claw-shaped wounds mostly on the sides of his body and they were stinging, due to the expose of air. Suddenly, he felt something slimy on the right side of his head; he slowly and slightly opened his eyes and saw a golden furred blood hound with pure black eyes, long, droopy ears and has a green collar that is loose.

Sonic looked at the dog confusingly, "Tails? Is that you?" The dog didn't reply back, it just looked at him waiting for him to wake up; since the dog didn't reply, Sonic thought that he was just hallucinating and was just dreaming. He said before closing his eyes "What a dream..." Sonic's head drifted down and was about to go to sleep, until he felt a hard press on his chest; he woke with a jolt and realised that the dog just pounced on him to keep him awake. "Ah! This isn't a dream!" After the dog pounced on Sonic, one of its ears went up and dashed out of the alley; Sonic shouted out "Hey wait!"

He stood up quickly, but hissed at the pain on one of the sides of his chest; _'Man, those creatures took a heavy hit on me... it must have been the time before I got that strange sword... I wonder if I can get it out again...'_ Sonic lifted his right hand up and thought about what the strange sword looked like; in a flash of white, the strange sword appeared to him once more. He looked at the sword and thought _'I need some answers...'_.

* * *

_A sign starts to light up, with the yellow and blue lights flashing in synch; then the words 'Traverse Town' was lit up brightly._

* * *

**(Playing "Traverse Town" from Kingdom Hearts I)**

By imagining the strange sword away, the sword disappeared in a flash of white and Sonic looked around from where he was standing; he was in a small alleyway of some kind, _'Where am _I?', he looked at the end that wasn't boarded up and saw some lights. He slowly made his way out, looking at awe on what he saw; it was a small area that looked like a part of some sort of town. There were two, bended street lamps in the middle of the area; there was a couple of tables and chairs on the far right hand side, while on the other side, there was huge gate that was locked from the inside. Sonic then took a step back and looked at the building he was standing next to; it had a yellow glowing sign that said 'Jewellery".

Sonic was amazed at this city, even thought it was just a part of it; he had never seen a town like this in Mobius and he knew that he wasn't on Mobius anymore. Sonic looked up at the night sky and thought _'I guess I'm not on Mobius, I wonder... is it up there somewhere?'_ Sonic didn't know if he was hallucinating again, but he could have sworn that one of the stars just went out; he looked at the blinked out star and thought, _'What...What happened to that star? It's gone! There's something defiantly wrong here...'_ Sonic looked around the area a bit more and had a walk around the Jewellery shop; he went behind the building and saw someone lying down.

* * *

Sonic gasped at who was lying down as he ran up close to it; the person lying down has a plain black shirt on with a red leather jacket on top of it. The person has black jeans and has slate black gloves on with a red jewel on the rubber rim; the person also has shoes that were similar to Sonic's but has a different pattern on them. On the person's wrists and ankles, there were golden rings attached to them, loosely. The person has a small, quill shaped yellow mark on the left cheek, just below the left eye and has blue arrow marks next to both of the eyes; the person has spiky, slate hair with cobalt, blue highlights on two of the spikes.

Sonic grabs the person's right shoulder and starts to shake the person gently, trying to wake him up; he called out "Roxas! Roxas! Speak to me!" **(This is my OC, not the Roxas you know from Kingdom Hearts 2)** Roxas groaned, but he opened his eyes slightly, "Not now Sonic..." After he said that, he opened his eyes wide and hugged Sonic tightly. "Sonic! You're alive! I thought I lost you! I was looking for you as soon as those dark clouds appeared; I couldn't find you and I was sucked up by that big sphere... Then, all I saw was black... but... here you are!"

Sonic smiled and added, "It's good to see you as well Roxas, I've got lots of things to tell you". Roxas let go of his tight hug and noticed some blood on his clothes; he looked at the deep gashes on Sonic with surprise. "What happened to you?" Roxas put his right hand on Sonic's chest and examined the marks while Sonic was explaining "These dark creatures kept attacking me with their claws; I was trying to break free, but they couldn't budge a bit" Sonic noticed Roxas hand on his chest, "What are you doing?".

Roxas ignored his question and his right hand glowed light green; after a few seconds, the marks that were on Sonic's chest disappeared and the skin sunk back into Sonic's chest. Sonic looked at his chest with amazement and asked Roxas, "How did you do that?" Roxas smiled at him and answered, "I found out about this ability very recently when I returned home from New Domino City; after when I helped you out, I noticed that I had a deep cut on the side of my chest, probably from that duel against Akiza or from one of the Eggbots. I covered the cut with one of my hands, trying to stop the blood from flowing out; but after a few seconds, I suddenly felt a lot better and after I released my hand, the cut mark disappeared. So to make it short, I think I have some sort of healing power; probably has something to do with chaos energy".

Sonic looked at Roxas, amazed that he had that sort of power; Roxas stood up and looked around his surroundings, Sonic asked "Do you know where we are? All I know is that it's not Mobius". Roxas nodded and answered while pointing to the Jewellery shop, "Yeah it's defiantly not Mobius, I need to look around on what's on the other side of this building". He ran around the shop and had a look around the area Sonic was looking at a while ago; he looked at the area with shock, "No...no it can't be..." Sonic looked at Roxas worryingly and asked "Roxas? What's wrong?" Roxas had his mouth open but no words came out, but he then finally said "But... I thought this place was just a story! But...in a way, this makes sense..."

Sonic looked at Roxas confused, "What makes sense?" Roxas took a deep breath, "It's going to be long to explain, let's sit down first and I'll tell you everything you want to know". Sonic obeyed Roxas and sat down on one of the steps; Roxas did the same thing and started to explain what's going on.

* * *

"Okay, I'll start with where we are... we're at a little town called Traverse Town; this is where survivors of a world's destruction end up". Sonic eyes widened when Roxas said 'world's destruction' "Wait... does that mean that Mobius is gone?" Roxas put his hand up and answered "I'll get to that bit later, you need to know who your enemy is first". Sonic nodded and told Roxas to continue. "The creatures you fought were called Heartless, they're the manifestations of darkness within people's hearts; they roam around the world in search of hearts and they come in two types, the black ones you saw were Purebloods, where they don't release hearts, while the Emblem Heartless do".

Sonic nodded and asked "How do you know this?" Roxas looked down a bit and and explained, "Well, half of what I know was from stories, that my maids read to me when I was a kid and the other half came from this game called Kingdom Hearts. Those small shadow creatures were called Shadows, they're the most common form of pureblood Heartless; as for Mobius... it's not destroyed... it's safe". Sonic looked at Roxas confused, "Each world has a keyhole, which acts as a heart of the world; if the heartless reach the keyhole... the world is forever gone. But luckily, Mobius is okay because I sealed the keyhole..."

Roxas put his right hand up and a bright flash of white appeared; after a few seconds, a strange looking sword appeared onto his hand. It looked like the Sword of Chaos he used back home, except that the guard covered the whole handle and not just the top of it; what was also included was that one of the rings on the end of his blade, stretched out to make some sort of teeth for a key and on the bottom of the guard was a keychain that had a blue chaos emerald as decoration. "...with this".

Sonic looked at the flash of white and thought of his weapon; he asked "That looks familiar..." Sonic hold out his right hand and whatever happened to Roxas, happened to Sonic, except the sword appearance was very different in comparison. In his right hand, he was holding a strange sword-like weapon; most of the guard and blade looked a bit like the sword, Caliburn that he used in Camelot, except where the handle is, it has a ring-shaped guard surrounding the handle. On the bottom of the sword-like weapon, it has a silver keychain, that has a small green chaos emerald attached as decoration; for the blade, the tip of the sword has been replaced by spin dash blade.

Roxas looked at Sonic's sword and answered "Looks like we both have the same type of sword... this sword is called a Keyblade; it's a special sword that is given to those people who have strong hearts; it can lock and unlock any lock, whether it be a treasure chest, a locked room or a locked gate and it acts as a sword, a wand and a key. There's one problem with it though, since the wielder of the Keyblade has a strong heart, the Heartless will always come to the wielder, no matter where they are. So the reason how Mobius is safe is because I sealed the keyhole using my Keyblade".

Sonic breathed a sign of relief and summed up everything Roxas had said so far. "So let me sum up everything you've told me, we both have these special swords that can lock and unlock any lock; we're in a town called Traverse Town, Mobius is safe from destruction and our enemies are called Heartless which are always coming for us. Is that right so far?" Roxas smiled and continued on "Yeah, that sums up most of it; there is a couple of things you must know though". Sonic looked at Roxas just listening to what else he had to say. "Even if we want to go back to Mobius, there are other worlds in danger to the Heartless".

Roxas looked at the night sky and included "When you see a star going out of the sky, it means that world has disappeared or the heart of that world is gone". Sonic thought, _'So that star blinking earlier means that, that world is gone!'_ Both Sonic and Roxas looked at each other and continued "Mobius will be okay for now, but first, we need to find the others and get a ship that can travel to different worlds".

* * *

Sonic stood up and said confidently, "Alright! Let's find ourselves a ship!" Sonic started running towards the doors of the Second District of Traverse Town; Roxas called out, "Wait up Sonic! You don't even know where you're going!" Roxas started to use his super speed to catch up with Sonic, who was now opening the doors; Sonic and Roxas walked into the Second District and Roxas looked at the area confused. "This area should have Heartless around, so where are they?" Sonic just shrugged at Roxas and he looked around the place to find someone; he then found something black at the corner of the area.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Sonic pointed at the black corner and Roxas answered, "Might be some Shadows, but why are they gathered in one spot?" Roxas ran towards the corner and shouted, "Only one way to find out!" Sonic soon followed and Roxas used his Keyblade to slash away the first Shadow; the Shadows sank down to the ground to follow Roxas, but Sonic who was now joining Roxas used their Keyblades to destroy the Shadows.

As Roxas was slicing the last Shadow in half, Sonic gasped at what the Shadows were covering; it was golden furred fox that had white gloves, red and white shoes and had two tails instead of one. It was Tails. "Tails! Can you hear me pal?" Tails didn't answer or move; Sonic put two fingers on Tails' neck... he felt a pulse; Sonic breathed a sign of relief, "He's just unconscious, let's get him to the place where we met". Roxas nodded and replied, "The First District, that's a good idea; there's no Heartless there, he'll be safe". Roxas picked up Tails and let him into his arms; he rushed towards the gates they just went to.

* * *

As Roxas reached the Jewellery Shop, he placed Tails carefully where the shop that contained a safe was and said to Sonic "I'll go look around the town to search for the others and for a ship, you stay here with Tails; if he wakes up tell him everything I told you, otherwise, he'll be confused on what's going on". Sonic nodded and Roxas speed dashed his way towards the Second District while Sonic kneel down next to his best friend.

Five minutes went by and still no luck, Sonic was really desperate to see his best friend again and to see if Roxas had any news; he was about to lose hope, until a voice spoke up "S-Sonic? Is-is that you?" Sonic turned around sharply and gave a huge smile; Tails was awake. He dashed towards his best friend and gave him a big hug; Sonic said cheerfully with a few tears in his eyes, "I thought I lost you pal! It's good to see you again!" Tails replied with small tears in his eyes "It's great to see you too Sonic! I thought I was done for!"

Sonic let go of his massive hug and Tails asked while looking around, "Where are we?" That's when Sonic explained all of what's happening to Tails; about the Heartless, about Mobius and the Keyblades. Sonic included "...so Roxas is going to find us a ship, so that we can go to different worlds and save other places". Tails nodded and he and Sonic waited for Roxas to return.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Roxas arrived back and said to Sonic and Tails, "Bad news guys, I couldn't find anyone else we know and no one here has a ship that we can use". Sonic looked disappointed and asked with concern, "Is there any other way to enter a different world?" Roxas nodded and answered, "There might be one way, but it's very risky..." Roxas summoned his Keyblade out and included "...I know some guys who may have a ship, but the problem is that they're from a different world; I could Chaos Control to that world, but I only have enough energy for one trip, so if I'm not careful, we could be somewhere that we don't know".

Sonic nodded and said "Well, if that's the only way, then I say, do it". Roxas nodded and added, "Alright let's do it, you two hold onto me". Tails and Sonic grabbed onto Roxas' legs tight and Roxas said out loud, "Chaos Control!" In a flash of white, they disappeared...

* * *

_**I hoped you liked that! Have a guess on where they're going next and please revies me!**_


	5. The First World

_**Here's the next chapter of Mobian Hearts! It took me a while since I was packed with things to do and also, I was side tracked by the Yogscast. I'm a big fan of them.**_

_**Here's the answer to your questions! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The First World**

In a flash of white, Sonic and Tails landed onto some stone ground, while Roxas suddenly collapsed; he was about to hit his head on the wall, but Sonic caught him before any damage was dealt. As he laid me down next to the wall, he looked at me with a worried and curious look and asked "Are you okay?"

I answered "Must have used to much chaos energy to get us here... do you have a chaos emerald on you?" Sonic ruffled through his quills, but he couldn't feel anything. "Sorry, I don't" Roxas then explained "Okay then... since I'm too weak to move, I need you to find someone named Leon; once you find him, tell him to come here". Sonic and Tails looked at the castle in the distance, wondering where they were.

* * *

_A purple gem shined brightly and parts of machinery expanded, showing a structure of a castle being constructed; after that, it shown the words 'Hollow Bastion' in a crystallised colour, the gem was stuck in the 'T' of 'Bastion'._

**(Playing "Reviving Hollow Bastion" from Kingdom Hearts II)**

* * *

Sonic replied "Okay then, while we look for him, we can explore this town a bit more; what is this place anyway and what does Leon look like?" Roxas answered "This is Hollow Bastion... it used to be called Radiant Garden, but due to the destruction of the Heartless, they renamed it to Hollow Bastion, which basically means 'empty castle'..." Roxas looked at Sonic and Tails seriously and included "Leo has brown hair, he has a lion head necklace and he's got a black jacket on; but listen carefully, if you see someone with a black wing on one side, stay away from him, he's very dangerous".

Sonic nodded and said "Okay then, since you're too heavy to carry, we'll meet back here with Leon". Roxas nodded and said "Thanks guys". Sonic started to walk into the town square with Tails following beside him; the town square has a couple of shops, one was a armoury, one was a Jewellery shop, one was a weapon shop and the last one which was near the town streets, was a item shop.

"These shops look neat! I would like to get some of this stuff! But there's no sign of Leon... let's head further into town". Tails agreed with him and they went through an arch that leads towards the town streets; as they were walking, they noticed lights appearing on the ground, then disappearing a few seconds later. Sonic asked "What's going on?"

* * *

Suddenly, a voice answered his question, "That's the town's defence mechanism!" Sonic and Tails looked at owner of the voice and they saw a girl who looked like she was in her early 20s; she has short black hair, violet eyes, and she has lots of clothes that would suit a ninja. "You're new around here! I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She jumped off the ledge and she asked "What are your names?" Sonic gave her a thumbs up and answered proudly "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Tails added "And I'm Miles Prowler, but please call me Tails".

Sonic asked "Um.. we're looking for someone named Leon, have you seen him?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow and asked "Squall? Yeah, I know him, why do you ask?" Sonic wide-eyed at this reaction and answered "A friend of mine told us that Leon can help us find some transportation to different places...can you help us?"

* * *

Yuffie smiled and said "You've come to the right person for help; follow me to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Base!" Sonic looked at Tails in confusion, but him and Tails followed to Yuffie to a house that had many gadgets on the roof. Yuffie opened the door and said "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" There in that room were three people, one had a pink dress with a horizontal white stripe and over her dress, she wears a carmine pink and white top; she has brown boots, brown hair tied with a ribbon and she has green eyes, which were slightly darker than Sonic's.

The second person who turned around from a computer has goggles haggling on top of his head; he has blond hair, blue eyes and for clothing, he's wearing a white t-shirt, blue baggy pants and has a huge orange waistband; he is also wearing gray socks and black shoes and he was chewing on a toothpick. The last person in the room has short brown hair, blue eyes and he has a small scar on the middle of his face; he was wearing black gloves with brown straps on his left lower arm; he's wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it. He wears black jeans with a brown belt and has black shoes that have a zip design on them.

Everyone greeted Sonic and Tails and they introduced themselves, then the brown haired man, who was named Leon asked "So what brings you here, Sonic and Tails?" Sonic answered "A friend of ours said that you could help us get some transportation that can go to different worlds, is that true?" Leon gave a smile and said calmly "You've come to the right place, Cid here can help you with that". Cid looked at him funny, but he said to Sonic and Tails "I'll go get you your ship, it will take a while to build it together, but I'll have it ready in the town square for you".

Sonic smiled at them and said complementary "Thanks! You've guys have been a good help! Let's go back to Roxas and tell him the good news!" Tails grinned and nodded and they were about to exit Merlin's House, when the door opened from the outside, the person who opened the door was Roxas. "Hey guys, I feel a bit better now; what's the news on the ship?" Sonic smiled and answered "Cid is about to build it and he said that he'll set it up in the town square...I'm glad to see you're better now".

* * *

Sonic turned to Leon and the gang and announced "This is the friend I mentioned, his name is Roxas; he's the one who got us here". Leon and the gang greeted him, but Cid asked "Where were you first and how did you get here?" Roxas answered "Our home, Mobius was overrun by the Heartless and everything was black for a while, but we arrived in Traverse Town and we used a form of teleportation to get here; but now, we can't get anywhere without a ship since I'm out of energy to teleport".

Cid nodded in understanding and replied "Okay then, until we finish the ship, you guys should get prepared". Roxas agreed and said "You're right, let's go back to the town square and thanks guys, you've been an awesome help!". Roxas, Sonic and Tails ran out of the door and minutes later, they were in the location when they first arrived; Roxas and the gang first went to the Armory shop and brought some chains that can resist elemental attacks and gains some defense.

Next, they went to the accessories shop and brought some rings that gives them more strength and AP; the next shop they went to was the Weapon shop, which took longer because Tails was finding the weapon that best suit him. After some decision, Tails decided that he wanted to use a staff, since the sword and shield were too heavy for him. His staff has a blue handle, with a light green guard on top; on the end of the staff, there is a star attached to a ring, which had spikes on it.

The last shop they went to was the Item Shop; they brought Ethers, Hi-Potions and Elixirs. After they were done buying, Sonic and Tails noticed a creature with wings next to them; Sonic raised an eyebrow and asked "What's that creature Roxas?" Roxas looked at what creature he asked about and answered "That's a Moogle, you can trade items with them".

10 minutes later, they heard an engine noise and they look up to see a cubic looking ship; Sonic asked out loud "What is that?" Roxas chuckled a bit and answered "That's our ship! Thanks Cid!" The ship lowered down and the door opened up; Roxas, Sonic and Tails entered inside and made their way to their next location...

* * *

_**I hope the scene with Leon and the gang was okay, see you soon and please review me!**_


	6. Pots and Beasts

_**I would like to thank everyone viewing this story and especially favouriting and following this; thank you so much! Here's your reward! A new chapter!**_

_**Sorry that it took so long, but I promised to peoples that it was longer. Please review me and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Pots and Beasts**

While Sonic and Roxas walked towards the cockpit, Tails looked in awe at the inside of the Gummi Ship; he always loved machinery, even if he hasn't seen it before. As Tails reached the cockpit, he was even more excited as he was before, it was like a dream to him. Roxas smiled and said "Heh, I knew you would like it Tails! How about you Sonic? You like it?" Sonic answered "I love it! So this ship will take us to any world we want?"

Roxas made an unsure noise and answered "Yes and no, to find other worlds, we need to unlock the gateway paths to get there; I'll explain once we find one. Are you guys ready to go?" Both Sonic and Tails nodded and Tails decided to give the Gummi Ship a try; strangely enough to him, it was like riding the Tornado back home. He was a pro.

We were flying for quite a while, but a world started to get close to us; I squinted my eyes at it and said "Wait a minute… I think I know that world! Take us down Tails!" Tails pulled down the wheel to steer the Gummi Ship down; it was coming down to the world fast, but Tails landed the ship safely.

* * *

The door of the ship opened and the gang was exiting out of it; while walking, Tails was getting dizzy for a little while, but he regained himself and looked at his surroundings. He asked to Roxas "Where are we? You said that you know this place". Around me, there was swirly clouds, marble pillars and huge golden statues; in front of us, there was a huge golden door that had an Olympian design on the front.

* * *

_Lots of sword slashes quickly appeared on top and an image of a coliseum appeared, along with the words Olympus Coliseum in a Greek font; black smoke was added on the bottom of it and it slowly showed the entrance to the Underworld._

* * *

**(Playing "Olympus Coliseum" from Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I only know this place from stories, but I believe that this place is called 'Olympus Coliseum'; this is where Hercules does his training to become a hero". Sonic wide-eyed at me and asked me unbelievably "Hercules? You mean THE-Hercules?" I replied "Yep, I think he's inside; let's go!" I started running to the doors with Sonic running behind me and Tails flying beside him.

I opened the doors and entered a small room that no one was in; it was mostly made of gold and on the sides, there were a couple of torches and trophies shown and there was an entrance to the arena. I walked slowly towards the arena, only because that I didn't want to disturb Hercules' training if he was in there; as I looked outside, all I saw was a goat creature examining some pots. I decided to stay and keep watch, but Sonic went up to the goat creature and was about to ask him something, but the goat creature interrupted him.

* * *

"Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up tomorrow's match; nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero, capiche? Remember what I told you, victory in the games comes down to two simple words: eat, bathe, sleep." While the goat creature said his words, Roxas was counting with his fingers and giggled a bit; Sonic thought _'Wait a minute..that's three!'_

The goat creature noticed Roxas' laughter and it turned around; it looked at us and said "Oh, wrong person... who are you three then?" Roxas answered with a smile and greeted the creature, "I'm Roxas, the blue hedgehog is Sonic and the two-tailed fox is Tails; um.. is your name by any chance, Phil?" The creature put his hands on his sides and answered "Yeah, why do you ask?" Roxas answered "Because I want to do some training, I heard you do the best training around here".

"You got that right kid, if you do well with your training, I can give a space in our tournament; what do you say?" Roxas smiled and said with confidence "We'll do it, right guys?" Sonic and Tails nodded their heads and Phil said "Alright then, let's see what you can do with these pots".

* * *

Roxas, Sonic and Tails ran to the middle of the arena platform; Roxas and Sonic summoned their Keyblades out and Tails got his staff ready. During the time in Hollow Bastion, Tails had a little practice with the staff, he can do a blizzard spell but it was hard for to do another elemental spell. The training wasn't too hard for Roxas and Sonic since their weapons were used for close range attacks; but it was hard for Tails, since his weapon is a long range weapon.

After they destroyed the last pot, they walked up to Phil and Sonic said "How was THAT?" Phil crossed his arms and said "...Tails, you're not ready for the tournament, but you two seem impressive, Sonic, Roxas, you two are in the tournament. Give me a shout when you are ready".

Sonic immediately nodded his head and Roxas looked at Phil and replied "We're ready". Both Roxas and Sonic walked into the arena area, while Tails watched from the stands; shadow pools emerged onto the arena and seven Shadow Heartless appeared, along with three Soldier Heartless. Phil announced "This is Round 1 out of 9! Fight!" Sonic charged towards them using his speed, while I jumped high in the air and attack them from the air; while using the Sword of Chaos, Roxas mostly does aerial attacks to fight of his enemies.

The first round was quick and easy, but then seven more portals opened up and a soldier came out on each one; without hesitation, Roxas and Sonic used their speed to finish off the soldiers in seconds. It was like this for most of the rounds, except the enemies were larger and slightly harder to defeat; it took them about an hour, but they were finally in the final round.

* * *

Phil warned them by saying "I'd be careful with who you're facing next, he looks like one tough cookie". Roxas nodded his head and said "Thanks Phil, but I think we'll be fine". We entered the arena and waited for whoever was coming from the other side of the gate; it opened up slowly and a figure that looked about the same size as Sonic, was walking towards us. As the light shown on the figure, me, Sonic and Tails gasped at who it was.

The figure had dreadlocks that touched his shoulders and he had a crescent moon mark on his chest; he has purple eyes, a cream muzzle, white spiked gloves, red shoes with yellow straps and a metal block on top attached to each shoe, including bright green socks.

Roxas was about to speak, but Sonic spoke first, "Knuckles! It's great to see you man!" However, Knuckles wasn't, he was in his battle position and said in anger, "I know that this is your fault Sonic! Because of you, the Master Emerald is gone!" Roxas put his hands up in defense and replied "Woah, woah! Knuckles calm down! Sonic is not to blame here! It was the Heartless, the shadow creatures you saw attacking Mobius!".

He looked at Roxas confused when he mentioned the 'Heartless', but Knuckles wasn't listening; he charged towards Sonic, but Sonic dodged him using his speed. "I don't want to fight you Knux! It's not my fault that the Master Emerald is missing!" Knuckles growled at him and said "It's usually you that causes these sort of problems in the first place!" He charged at him once again; but a strange sound distracted him, it was the sound of growling and it came from the other side of the gate, that Knuckles came from.

* * *

Sonic asked in panic, "What was that?" Knuckles replied "I don't know, I was alone when I appeared". The creature that made the growl, crashed through the gate, shattered the metal grids and made a loud roar; it was a three-headed dog with red eyes, black fur and lots of sharp teeth, it was twice the size as Roxas is.

Sonic shouted "What is that Roxas?" I answered "That creature is bad news guys, it's Cerberus, guardian of the Underworld". Sonic wide-eyed at me in shock, "What? That's Cerberus? I don't think just the three of us can take it down". A voice replied "That's why I'm joining you, Sonic". Sonic turned to the owner of the voice and he saw Tails with his staff, "I'm gonna help you out in this fight". Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up and said "Thanks pal!". Phil added "There's someone else here, who wants to join". I turned around to see a person with bronzed armor and brown sandals; this person was known as Hercules; I said to him with a smile "Glad to have you with us Hercules! Let's do this!" Everyone got ready to fight.

* * *

**(Playing "Desire For All That Is Lost" from Kingdom Hearts II)**

Tails flew up in the air and used his blizzard spells to distract Cerberus, while Knuckles was punching the legs, to cripple Cerberus; Sonic and Roxas focused their attacks on the heads, since Sonic figured out its weak point. Roxas noticed two of the heads opened out, leaving the middle head exposed; I jumped at the middle head, letting the other two heads hold me; the middle head was about to bite me, but I used the Keyblade to stop the teeth moving and to get to higher platform. One of the heads was about to bit me, but I jumped high in the air to avoid it; my Keyblade glowed a bit and I lunched a homing attack on the middle head, this caused the heads to lay down in pain. As the heads were down, Sonic, Roxas and Knuckles attacked a head each; after a few attacks from each head, Cerberus was down.

* * *

**10 Minutes Since the Cerberus battle**

Everyone was outside the Coliseum, waiting for Hercules to move Cerberus out of the Coliseum; one thing that was good about this wait, is that it gives time for Sonic to calm Knuckles down and explain what's happening. He talked about the weapons he and Roxas were holding, the staff Tails was using and what's happening to the worlds right now; he included that because Roxas locked the keyhole of Mobius, Mobius was safe from those dark creatures.

Knuckles said "Okay, I believe you for now, but if I find out you been lying to me, you'll pay!". Sonic replied "Okay then, Knux". Hercules came back from the Coliseum and was holding some sort of jewel in his right hand; he asked me "Um..Roxas was it? Do you know what this is? I found this in one of Cerberus' paws". Hercules showed me the jewel in more detail; it looked like a perfectly cut jewel that was colored emerald green.

My eyes were widened at it and I shouted out "That's a Chaos Emerald! Do you mind if we take that off you?" Herc replied "Sure, here you go". When I grabbed the emerald, it gave out a bright glow; it felt like my pain was fading away easily, after a few seconds, I gave the emerald to Sonic and he stored the emerald in his quills. "Thanks Herc, that emerald came from our home; so it was good to see one of those again.. We better get going guys".

Me, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles waved goodbye to Herc and Phil and was about to leave, until something appeared to the door opposite the Coliseum; a keyhole hole appeared, that had white light around it. I said with realisation "That's a keyhole! This was the same thing that happened on Mobius, but the only change is that it's a different world! Watch closely Sonic, because this is what we gotta do".

Roxas pointed his Keyblade at the direction of the keyhole, the end of the Keyblade glowed white and a beam of white light shot the hole of the keyhole; the hole of the keyhole was filled with the white light and it made a clicking sound. The keyhole disappeared soon after.

"This world is now safe, the keyhole is sealed. Let's go guys".

* * *

_**One saved world down, loads more to go... please review me as always and see you soon. I hope Knux's personality was fine...**_


	7. Rockets and Avalanches

_**Thank you so much for reading and patience! I think I might do these chapters monthly to keep the suspense...**_

_**Here it is everyone... If this is horribly wrong, please PM message me or review me on any errors. Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Rockets and Avalanches**

It had been 10 minutes since I, Roxas locked the Keyhole and the gang were at the cockpit of the Gummi Ship; Knuckles looked around the Gummi Ship quite a bit, before sitting down with me, Sonic and Tails. Knuckles asked me, "So what you said to me, is that we gotta go to different worlds and seal these Keyholes before it's too late?" Roxas nodded and answered, "Yeah, that's about the gist of it; if you don't want to come with us, I can drop you off at Hollow Bastion to help Leon and the others...I can't take you to Mobius sadly because you'll get overrun by Heartless".

Knuckles looked down in thought and said, "I'll join you for one world, but after that... if I get bored, I'll join Leon... who is Leon anyway?" I smiled a little and answered, "He's a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, he takes care of the town and takes down any Heartless that are around... he's a good friend to have". I then looked outside and saw a world in the distance and it was coming closer by the second; it was a world I recognised once again. "It's another world I know! Take us down Tails!"

* * *

A man was standing in a village being burned; a falcon swooped above the village and when it saw the man, it slowed down its speed and landed on his left shoulder. The man gave an evil smile, showing his sharp teeth.

**Meanwhile in a forest clearing...**

A man was watching the village with the man standing there; the man watching him had a green-coloured armour on and had his hair in a bun. A voice spoke up, "See that Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army; c'mon girl, this is your big chance! I can see it now, 'Fa Mulan whups public enemy number one! You gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A-list!"

The man watching the village turned to owner of the voice and replied, "Mushu, I'm not sure... I haven't even joined the army yet; I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor... I just hope I don't get discovered". The voice from before (which was a shadow of a dragon on a rock) said, "Whatever, you're just scared, admit it". Mulan asked in concern, "Aren't you?" The shadow just put his fingers on his head, unsure what to do.

* * *

We were in a bamboo forest from the look of it; we were walking forward, but Sonic stopped half-way. I noticed this and looked at Sonic asking, "What's wrong Sonic? You see something?" I was looking at where Sonic stopped and saw a dragon shadow, who looked like it was threatening a man; We knelled down and Sonic said his thoughts out loud, "You think that's a Heartless?" I looked at the dragon shadow, then back at Sonic. "I don't think so, shadows are a lot smaller than that; let's approach them slowly".

We walked slowly towards the dragon shadow and the man; as we looked at the shadow, it disappeared and went into the man's arms, once the dragon was tucked in, the man shielded himself. I squinted my eyes at the dragon and asked "Is that Mushu?" The Dragon popped his head out and answered, "That's right, I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!" I giggled a bit and said to the gang, "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, meet Fa Mulan and her Guardian, the indestructible, Mushu".

The dragon and the man looked at us surprised and asked, "You know us?" I thought _'Didn't think about that! Quick think of something...'_ "Um...I just know from elsewhere, I'm from far away; I'm Roxas and these are my friends". Sonic gave them a thumbs up and said, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog". Tails added, "And I'm Miles Prowler, but please call me Tails". Then Knuckles added, "And I'm Knuckles".

The man got to his feet and asked, "How did you recognise me as a woman? Call me Ping from now on". I shrugged and answered, "I can only tell, but just slightly, since it was hard to tell... Don't worry, we'll keep this a secret, right guys?". Everyone nodded and Sonic admitted, "I didn't know you were a girl actually, until Roxas said it". The man who was called Ping said to Mushu, "I think the disguise is working". Ping walked out of the clearing with Roxas following her; then gradually, we were all walking out of the forest.

* * *

_A scroll appeared and it was drawing a mountain with ink; once it was done, rockets shot out from the sides and after the smoke cleared, it showed the words 'The Land of Dragons' in an Asian font._

* * *

**(Playing "The Home of Dragons" from KH2)**

It was a long narrow path, but we arrived at a camp full of tents; there was a bunch of armoured guys lined up for something. Except for Ping, we got lined up at the back of the queue; I looked back at Ping who was walking a bit funny, I told her, "That's not how you walk, just make it look natural".

I waited for the queue to move up, but someone wearing red-coloured armour, pushed me away and said, "'Bout time we got some grub". Sonic shouted out, "Hey! No cutting!" The guy turned around and punched me on the right cheek; I was on the floor rubbing my cheek while Knuckles looked at the man and angrily said, "No one hurts my friend!" He then punched the man near the neck, but the man tried to grab him, but completely missed; Knuckles and the red-armoured man were fighting for quite a bit and I got up seeing the fight.

A skinny man with yellow-coloured armour decided to push in and said, "Hey! A space in line!" But then a chubby man in blue-coloured armour pushed in between the both of them, including Knuckles and he wondered, "I wonder what they're serving for lunch today?". The red-armoured man replied, "Knuckle sandwiches!" He then charged at the yellow-armoured man and he was punching him on the chest, while Knuckles and me joined in; I shouted out, "That does it!" It was like this for a while, however the blue-armoured man was just standing there, not joining in; Ping looked at the fight but he said something that surprised us all.

"Please!" We all looked at him shocked and then the yellow-armoured man repeated, "Please?" Then the red-armoured man said, "What a girl". Ping regretted what he said and quickly added, "Uh, knock it off!" The red-armoured man asked, "Knock what off?" I answered, "You punched me!" and Knuckles added, "Cutting in line!" The yellow-armoured man added, "What a shrimp!" Sonic growled and said, "I'll show you who's a shrimp!" Mushu popped outside Ping's armour and added quickly, "Who you callin' a shrimp, panda lips? I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" Ping pushed him down quickly and asked a bit unsure, "L-let's just get back in line, okay?"

I looked at Ping confused and asked, "Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!" Then the red-armoured man said to my face, "Want some more?" Before the fight could continue, a voice spoke up and it made the soldiers uneasy. "Soldiers! Get back in line!" We looked at who said that, it was man that had armour different to ours; he had a red cape on and he had a sword strapped on his belt. The yellow-armoured man just said, "The Captain!" and went in line with others, we all did the same. Sonic wanted to take a peek at the Captain, but quickly retreated when he got close; the Captain saw us, then he went back to the front of the queue.

* * *

**(Playing "Fields of Honor" from KH2)**

I then heard a sound all too familiar, I looked to my right and saw a couple of Shadow Heartless appearing, as well as a new Heartless, that looked like a mage, but it had its arms out like a zombie; Knuckles gasped at the sight, but Ping asked, "What are they?" I answered out loud, "Heartless! Guys, I hope you're ready". As I looked at them, they were nodding their heads indicating they were; I charged at one of the mage-looking heartless, which I believed was called a Nightwalker and I slashed it to bits; it was a little hard since it kept slashing at me with its claws.

Sonic, however, was using his speed to his advantage; he too was attacking one of the Nightwalker Heartless and instead of the Heartless clawing at him, he used his speed to avoid it. He took care of the Heartless, no problem. Ping, Tails and Knuckles were attacking the last of the Heartless, which were the Shadows; Knuckles used his spiked gloves to punch them away, while Tails used his staff and Ping used his sword that looked a bit like the Captain's one.

After about a minute or so, the Heartless were gone and we decided to see if the Captain was alright; the Captain got out of his tent he looked at us with an interested look on his face. "You four, what are your names?" I answered "Roxas" Sonic, then Tails, then Knuckles answered, "Sonic", "Tails", "Knuckles". The Captain then said, "You four are welcome in my troop, your battle skills are encouraging". Ping greeted, "I am Ping, son a Fa Su-" but the Captain interrupted him, "You should return home". But Ping protested, "But... that would bring dishonor to my family!" The Captain than advised, "You rather dishonor my troops?"

Ping was about to protest, but I added for him, "If Ping tries hard and does his best, he'll be stronger in no time; just give us an assignment, we'll show you what we can do together!" The Captain said with interest, "So you want to be tested? Shan-Yu has leaded the Huns to the mountain, our plan is to go there and ambush them". Roxas nodded and says, "Sounds good" and Knuckles suggested, "Then let's crush them!" The Captain replied, "I'll doubt that, you four will be our advanced team; I want you to lead my troops up the mountains".

I thought _'That's it?'_ "That's no problem, right guys?" Ping looked down unsure and said, "R-right..." I looked at the Captain and asked, "What are the assignments?" The Captain answered seriously, "There are creatures what you call Heartless in the surrounding areas, I want you to get rid of them". We all nodded and said, "Yes sir!" We ran towards the checkpoint area and fought the Heartless in the area; there was two new Heartless in the area, they looked like centaurs, but they were holding a long lance; I believe they were called Assault Riders.

It took a while, but with the power of teamwork, we beat the Heartless in less than a minute; we met with the Captain again who was impressed with us. "You have done well". Sonic smiled at him and said, "I knew it". Ping asked, "Captain..." The Captain looked at Ping and said, "Hmm..I suppose you've made a little progress". Tails added, "Not a little, a lot!" Ping shook his head and said, "No Tails, the Captain is right, I'll show you what I'm really made of!"

The Captain thought for a bit, but he said, "I'll give you another chance". He then turned to us and informed us. "Now it's time for you to do your mission; remember, it may be a small task, but it holds great importance". We all said "Sir!" and we told the troops to follow us to the Village up in the mountains.

* * *

As we started walking up the mountains, I saw a falcon swooping above us and it made its way up the highest mountain; there were rocks in our way, but Knuckles smiled at me and asked, "May I?" I smiled at him and said, "Go for it". Knuckles used his spiked knuckles to smash each boulder in pieces; it took a while, since there were many rock gates in our way and Heartless appeared as we traveled; but eventually we made it to the Village mountain base.

The Village was red and yellow in colour and it looked like it was suitable for high places; Mushu was investigating the outer parts of the Village, while we talked to the Captain. After a few minutes, Mushu told us to gather around in private, once we were gathered, Mushu then said, "Okay, I found a cave outside and found the real shady guy, Shan-Yu". Everyone gasped and Tails said, "That's the Hun leader! We got to warn the captain!" I stopped him and said, "Wait a minute Tails, I've got an idea; if we team up with Ping and hunt down Shan-Yu in the cave, we can inform the Captain then and that would bring Ping honor to his family... What do you think?"

* * *

Everyone smiled at me and Sonic said, "For once, you got a brilliant idea!" I then added, "Well, let's go to the cave!" All of us stormed out of the Village and entered the cave; it had a couple of rockets and trolleys full of rockets stored here, but we slowly went further into the cave. I thought, _'It's too quite here... I wonder if Sonic and the others are felling the same way...'_ Me and Ping entered a clearing and suddenly, some sort of forcefield blocked Sonic, Tails and Knuckles from the room we were in.

Just behind Sonic, Shan-Yu walked out laughing and exited the cave; nobody heard this laughter, since Heartless appeared in the room me and Ping were in. There was one Assault Rider and many Shadow Heartless, I took a deep breath and thought, _'Oh goodie, it's just not my day...'_ I looked at Ping and back at the Heartless; using my super speed, I dashed at the Shadows which destroyed them instantly. Ping looked at me confused, but he concentrated more on the Heartless; it took a while since Roxas was more experienced, but eventually, they were all destroyed.

I said to Ping, "Wow, that was amazing fighting Ping!" Soon after, the forcefield faded away and Sonic and the gang made it to us; Mushu then said, "Right, it's time to report to the Captain!" I looked at Mushu confused and replied, "But Shan-Yu wasn't here...although, we can tell him about the Heartless instead, good idea there Mushu! Let's go!"

* * *

We stormed out of the cave and we noticed that there wasn't many people around; I saw smoke in the distance and I thought, _'Oh no!'_ I rushed to the south entrance of the Village, to find it burned to the ground; everyone looked at the village in shock, then I noticed Sonic fisted the ground in frustration and guilt. "I should have checked outside to stop Shan-Yu! I feel so stupid!" I looked at him and said encouragingly, "Hey, it's not your fault! But I would like to give Shan-Yu a piece of my mind!" I sighed and added, "Well...let's go and look for survivors".

We had a look around and we found the Captain holding his waist; he was gradually getting up. We rushed to him and Ping asked him, "Captain, the enemy, where did they go?" The Captain looked at him and answered, "They went towards the summit". I nodded and added, "Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this". I looked at the mountain and said out loud, "Let's go!" I ran up the mountain and everyone followed behind me; we got to the side of the mountain and we saw a man standing above us, it was Shan-Yu. I wanted to charge at him, but I heard a loud noise and slowly an army of Heartless appeared. These Heartless were called Rapid Thrushers.

* * *

Shan-Yu pointed his sword forward and shouted out, "Attack!" The Rapid Thrushers glided down to us and we prepared for battle; once they were close, we used our attacks at them, after about three hits, they were defeated, so taking this many Heartless shouldn't be a problem. After we took about 20 Heartless each, they retreated and Shan-Yu blood started to boil. He yelled and charged down to us; we were about to get him but the red-armoured man from before, came in with a rocket on his shoulder with the yellow-armoured man following behind him.

"Stand back, we'll handle this" They stuck the rocket in the snow and pointed it at Shan-Yu; Ping looked at the mountain and back at the rocket. He tackled the red-armoured man to the left and said, "Sorry!" He grabbed the rocket and pointed it to the mountain that was covered in snow; Ping was then looking for something to light a fire with, but when he found Mushu, he grabbed him and pulled his body to blow fire to the fuse. Mushu was on top of the rocket and when the rocket launched, he shouted out while he was still on it, "You're going the wrong way!"

The rocket hit the mountain and slowly, a huge amount of snow fell down creating an avalanche; the Captain wanted to join in the fight, but Ping shouted out, "Look out!" The avalanche was coming down fast and it hit the Heartless and Shan-Yu; we found some shelter and after the avalanche was over, the Captain said, "Thanks Ping". They stood up and the Captain added, "I should have never doubted you, from now on, you have my trust". Ping gave a smile and replied, "Thank you, Captain".

* * *

Mushu pops out of the snow and says out loud, "First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball, the head ancestor's gonna hear about this... you know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more, c'mon Mulan, let's quit this charade and go home girl!" Ping shouted, "Mushu!" Mushu gasped and covered his mouth, the Captain looked at Ping, "Mulan? A woman? It can't be!" Mulan looked down ashamed while me, Sonic and the gang went up to her; the Captain then said, "You all knew didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise". We all looked at the Captain shocked at how he knew and the Captain added, "I can't believe you lied to me".

He walked away from us, not looking at us and added, "The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army... is death" He turned his head slightly and added, "Get out of my sight now, you're all dismissed". I wanted to add something, but he said, "My dept is repaid". He walked out soon after that and Mulan undone her bun and turned to us; she said, "Thank you everyone, sorry I got you in trouble". Sonic said, "It's no big deal, so Ping, I mean Mulan, what are you gonna do now?"

Mulan started walking and replied, "Go back home". Mushu added, "You daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling". I giggled at that and added, "Relax, we'll take our share of the blame". Mulan smiled and said, "Thank you, you're all wonderful friends". We started our way down the mountain, but something stopped us; we heard a yell that echoed the mountain. We found the location of the sound and saw a man standing there with a falcon on his shoulder and with a couple of Rapid Thrushers; I gasped and said, "Shan-Yu! He's alive!" Mulan added, "He's heading for the Imperial City, we've got to warn Shang!" I looked at Mulan and replied, "That's no problem, just go on my back and we can get you there in seconds". I looked at Sonic and added, "Sonic, you hold hands with Tails and Knuckles and run there".

* * *

Like how I planned out, Mulan was on my back while I was using my super speed while Sonic was using super speed alongside me; he was holding Tails and Knuckles. We reached the city within seconds and we found Shang with the rest of the soldiers; I told him, "Shang-Yu is alive! He's heading this way!" He looked at us unbelieved and replied, "And why should I believe you this time?" Sonic added, "But he's telling the truth!" Knuckles pointed at the falcon Shan-Yu owns that was flying around the area; it then landed on Shan-Yu shoulder once again and Shan-Yu jumped off the roof platform to meet the Emperor.

We all charged towards the palace where Shan-Yu had his sword near the Emperor's throat; he demanded, "Now you bow to me!". He then looked at Mulan thinking if she was the one who made that avalanche; Shang came in from above and hit Shan-Yu, he released his hold from the Emperor and Shang brought the Emperor inside the Temple. They shut the doors behind them and Shan-Yu was about to enter the doors, but all five of us blocked the door; he grunted in frustration and Mulan shouted out, "It ends now!" Sonic added, "Right now!" Shan-Yu started to relax a bit, then he did an evil laugh and he glowed a light purple colour.

* * *

**(Playing "Vim and Vigor" from KH2)**

I charged in first and started to block every attack that he did, while my friends and allies attacked him; Sonic used his Keyblade to attack him, while Tails used his staff from far away to attack the falcon so that it wouldn't distract us and Knuckles used his spiked gloves to hit Shan-Yu's chest. Mulan used her powerful attack called Red Rocket, Mushu popped out of her clothes and started to shoot fireballs everywhere, then at the end, Mushu shot fireballs up in the air and seconds later, it hit Shan-Yu.

* * *

After a while, Shan-Yu gripped his chest and he fell down backwards; he was now down, Mushu shouted out, "Now that's what I call burning some honey-bun! Oh yeah, Mulan's the best! Oh wait, I'm the best Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!" An hour later, the Emperor came back and said, "I've heard a great deal about you Fa Mulan, you stole your father's armour, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier; you deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army and dishonoured your family name". Tails shook his head and said to himself, "We get the picture". The Emperor continued, "You're a young woman and in the end, you have saved us all".

The Emperor then bowed down to her and Mulan, who was bowing to the Emperor as he was speaking, rose her head and looked at the crowd with a smile; everyone cheered for her and she said to the Emperor with a smile, "Your Excellency!" The Emperor replied, "Captain Li?" The Captain picked up a sword and gave it to Mulan; the Emperor said, "Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China". Mulan bowed down again and said, "Thank you".

Captain Li then said, "Mulan, Roxas, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, thank you". The Emperor asked "'Thank you'? Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!" He then chuckled and Mulan was giggling with him; Sonic went up to her and asked, "Can I get an autograph?" She then turned to us and said, "Thanks for everything you guys".

* * *

All of a sudden, the sword Mulan was holding glowed white and started to float up in the air; mine and Sonic's Keyblade's appeared onto our hands. Sonic said, "Mind if I take this one?" I gladly said, "Go for it". Sonic hold his Keyblade still and a white light appeared at the end of it; it turned bright and it made a crown shape outline on the floor where Sonic was standing. Sonic was a little unsure on this, but he just kept still and let the Keyblade do the work; light was surrounding him for a while, but from looking around his surroundings, he looked like he was in a separate room. The sword that was now full of light, pointed up and it shot a beam of light; the beam of light stopped at a certain point and it made a certain keyhole shape. "There's the Keyhole!" Sonic then pointed his Keyblade at the Keyhole and a beam of white light shot towards it; the Keyhole glowed white and started to brighten the room white.

* * *

Sonic was back with everyone else and he said to the gang, "Found the Keyhole and locked it; it's time to move on now". The Emperor nodded and added, "You shall be missed". I looked at the Emperor and said, "We'll come back and visit some time, you two play nice!" I then started to walk down the stairs, while Shang looked shocked and said, "Whoa... watch it soldier!" The gang soon followed me and Mulan shouted out, "Goodbye Roxas, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles".

* * *

_**Well there you go, I hope there were some Mushu fans out there reading this...see you soon.**_


	8. Author's Note

_**Hey everyone, BlueYusei here, I am here to inform you readers some bad news on this story, Mobian Hearts.**_

_**I am sorry to say that I won't be updating or continuing this story anymore. I'm so sorry to everyone who has followed and favourited Mobian Hearts so far, but sadly for me; this is hard for me to update and to be quite honest it's boring me a bit, (only because I'm not in a Kingdom Hearts mood).**_

_**I'm finding it difficult to make long chapters for this story (like I did for the Land of Dragons chapter) and it's getting harder and harder each time. Basically, I was replacing Sora, Donald and Goofy with my OC, Roxas, Sonic and Tails; so even if I continued on, it wouldn't be great for all those Sora, Donald and Goofy fans out there ;)**_

_**If anyone out there thinks that this story should continue, please copy this story for themselves and make it your own, because I'm not doing it anymore; but on one condition, you must mention that the original idea came from me, otherwise, that's copyrighting.**_

_**I'll keep this story, but I won't continue it anymore. I'm so sorry everyone, but I will be continuing Explorers of Mobius and Legend of Signers. I'll be planning the latest chapter of Legend of Signers this December/Christmas, but the story will be updated in 2013.**_

_**Have a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! I'll see you soon in 2013!**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_


End file.
